jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41/Archiv2
Frage Hallo Yoda41. Vor einigen Tagen hast du Interesse an unserem Rollenspiel geäußert, besteht diese Interesse noch? Wenn ja, was mich wirklich freuen würde, stehe ich dir für weitere Fragen gerne zur Verfügung. MfG Periphalos 13:28, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hey, Periphalos. Was ist das für ein Rollenspiel? --Der Heilige Klingone 13:39, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ja das stimmt, du meintest irgendwas von nem Chat?--Yoda41 13:47, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Hallo Klingone, es handelt sich um das Rollenspiel Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg, unten im Artikel ist ein Link der direkt in unseren IRC Raum führt. Periphalos 13:57, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Und wie spielt man das?? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:02, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::IRC heißt das Chat??--Yoda41 14:04, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ja, IRC ist ein Chatsystem und wie man es spielt steht in der Präsentation. Ich kann euch auch das Forum empfehlen, dort stehen alle nötigen Informationen. Periphalos 14:10, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wie kommt man zum chat, der link auf der seite geht bei mir irgendwie nicht.--Yoda41 14:12, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) * oh..naja nutzt du firefox?..dann musst du dir chatzilla installieren ;-) naja oder du gehst auf http://www.euirc.net/de/ --> auf "Chat" --> Java oder Web ( ist eigentlich egal) --> einen beliebigen Chatraum betreten und dort in das Textfenster #join Galaktischer-Buergerkrieg eintippen. Periphalos 14:16, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :ja ich nutze firefox, auf dem weg, den du beschrieben hast gehts auch nicht, der meint ich hab was falsch geschrieben.--Yoda41 14:27, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) * dann über chatzilla, hier der link zur erweiterung: http://www.erweiterungen.de/detail/ChatZilla/ einfach installieren und dann einloggen Raumname wie oben :-) Dann funktioniert auch der Link..Periphalos *So..hier nochmal eine kleine Wegbeschreibung :-) # Geht auf die Seite http://www.erweiterungen.de/detail/ChatZilla und ladet euch ChatZilla herunter. #Installiert die Erweiterung, sofern es nicht automatisch erfolgt #Ruft ChatZilla im Firefox-Browser unter Extras auf. #Es öffnet sich ein neues Fenster, in das ihr in der Eingabeleiste /server irc.euirc.net eingebt. Dadurch werdet ihr nach kurzer Wartezeit mit dem euIRC-Server verbunden. #Links neben der Eingabeleiste könnt ihr außerdem euren Nickname eingeben, der gespeichert wird, aber jederzeit wieder geändert werden kann. #Seid ihr mit dem Server verbunden, tippt ihr in die Leiste /join Galaktischer-Buergerkrieg, wodurch sich ebenfalls unser Raum öffnet. Und damit klappt es 100%ig...klingt übrigens komplizierter als es ist. Periphalos Ne Fage Hi ich hab ne frage an dich un zwar weiste zufällig wie die Blaster von Jango Fett heissen ich mein der Typ beziehungsweise der Name des Models ich bin mir nämlichnit sicher aber ich mein das es zwei Wester-11-blaster sin aber bevor ich wat falsch mach wollt ich fragen Jango 16:20, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich war immer der meinung das die Westar-34 Blaster heissen!! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:23, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ne tut mir leid, keine ahnung.--Yoda41 23:33, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Ja, sie heißen "Westar-34 Blaster". Viele Grüße, Anakin 23:49, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Verweis Ich habe etwas im Vorschlägeforum über die Wookiepedia!!!!E.B 15:46, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Hoi-Brühe Hi Yoda41 Schau dir ma den artikel Hoi-Brühe an steht nur ein Satz drin und keine quellen angaben wusst nicht genau was man macht also hab ich ihn nur in die Kategorie keine Quellen eingeordnet Gruß Jango 19:46, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Hi nochma brauchs dich nicht mehr drum zu kümmern hab ihn zur Lschung beantragt hab zwar grhoft an dem Artikel würd vielleicht noch rumgeschrieben aber anscheinend war der artikel nur ein witz Gruss Jango 23:25, 10. Mär 2007 (CET) Mein 1. Artikel Hallo Yoda41 hab grad meinen 1. Artikel geschrieben würdest du mal drüber schauen LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel Gruß Jango 12:19, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :klar doch!--Yoda41 15:21, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :: hi Little Ani hat schon drüber geschaut brauchs dir also nimmer die arbeit machen aber du kanns ja mal meine version anschauen Jango 15:23, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Neues Design meiner Benutzerseite Hallo Yoda41 schau dir mal meine Benutzerseite an wenn du Zeit sieht gut aus oder ;) Gruß Jango 13:04, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Jo, sieht schon ganz gut aus..! mfg--Yoda41 14:17, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) 1.Jahrestag Hi Yoda41 danke das du dir meine Benutzerseite angeschaut hast und das sie dir gefällt;) Ist dir sicher schon aufgefallen aber in drei Tagen und 2 Monaten jährt sich der Tag an dem man zum ersten mal dein schreiberisches Können bewundern darf ich finde das das ein guter Grund ist um die teuersten alkoholidche Getränke aus den verstaubten Schränken zu holen und zu feiern in Ehrfurcht ;) Jango 18:29, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Yoda41, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 19:34, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Infoboxen Übrigens.. Verbrecher- und Kopfgeldjäger-Infoboxen haben noch zusätzliche spalten... die solltetst du noch nachtragen. --Modgamers 22:15, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :ja ich weiß, wenn jemand da infos zu hat, kann er die spalten ja noch ergänzen, das wäre sonst zu viel aufwand, wenn nachher eh nichts eingetragen wird.--Yoda41 22:16, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::och komm...--Modgamers 22:18, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Lat mik dat ma muken... ich bring die boxen auch gleich auf den neuen stand... lass mich das mal lieber gründlich machen. --Modgamers 10:38, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Also.. entweder machst des gleich richtig (so ne arbeit is es ja nicht...) oder du lässt es. --Modgamers 11:33, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) ICQ Hi, kannst du mal grade in ICQ online kommen? --Assassin 19:21, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) jo!--Yoda41 19:23, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) Plasmagrante Ära Hi Yoda41 erstmal danke das du die Ära eingefügt hast aber eine Frage hätt ich noch dazu wieso ist die Ära nur die Alte Republik wurden die danach nicht mehr benutzt oder wie ? :Wenn du quellen für den einsatz in einer anderen ära hast, dann kannst du diese ära gerne nachtragen, ich kenne die aber hingegen nur aus kotor.--Yoda41 20:05, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) :: jo stimmt das hab ich so gar nicht gesehen aber wenn nichts darüber bekannt ist das sie aufgehört hat zu exsistieren sorry das ich meine unterschrift vergessen hab Gruß Jango 20:09, 15. Mär 2007 (CET) 23 VSY Hallo Yoda41 hast du bei dem Artikel die Quellen vergessen oder brauch man da keine ? Jango 12:12, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, bei den Jahren braucht man normalerweise keine, es sei denn es ist was besonderes, wie zb. 40 VSY--Yoda41 12:13, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) :: Aha weil bei meinem Artikel 10 VSY Hab ich Quellen hinterlegt soll ich dei dann lassen oder entfernen?Jango 12:15, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) ::: Nö, ist glaub ich egal.--Yoda41 12:16, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) :::: Ok danke hast du dir schon meine Änderungen an Battlefront II durchgelesen besser als vorher nicht Jango 12:18, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Ja, so ein fließender Text macht einen Artikel immer besser, als wenn es nur ne aufzählung ist--Yoda41 12:22, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) Hast du schon auf meiner Benutzerseite die Links angeschaut die ich eingebaut hab? Und dann hätte ich nen Vorschlag könnte man nicht bei bestimmten Personen wie z.B. Obi Wan Kenobi einen Link machen zu dem Videoclip wo er in Episode IV gegen Darth Vader kämpft und durch Vader stirbt ( einen Videoclip hätte ich da den Link bei meiner Lieblingszene aus Episode IV) Jango 12:29, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) Bilder hochgeladen Das war ne Arbeit, mir brennen die Finger. Gibts noch Probleme?E.B 15:29, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ne du hattest nur die Kategorie vergessen, ist aber kein Problem.mfg--Yoda41 15:30, 19. Mär 2007 (CET) Ein Vandale Schau dir mal diesen Krieg mit dem Kerl in der Liste der letzten Änderungen an. Ich könnte deine Hilfe beim rückgängig machen gebrauchen.E.B 13:28, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :ok, moment--Yoda41 13:29, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Hartnäckiges Bürschchen, was? E.B 13:37, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Ja einfach ignorieren, wir haben es ja im Griff--Yoda41 13:38, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ok. Ich gehe jetzt erst mal aus der Jedipedia. Wenn ein Admin kommt, ist sowiso wieder alles ok. E.B 13:39, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Tja, da ist der Admin schon ;-), kommt wie gerufen.--Yoda41 13:41, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Gut so. E.B 13:41, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Jünglinge - Freiwillig oder erzwungen? Wurden die machtsensitiven Kinder eigentlich gegen den Willen der Eltern zum Jedi ausgebildet und einfach genommen, oder mit deren Zustimmung? E.B 21:58, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :Also ich kenne ein paar Fälle, wo es erzwungen wurde, aber bei Anakin war es natürlich freiwillig, weil er ja schon so alt war.mfg--Yoda41 22:00, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Dann sind die Jedi keinesfalls so human wie immer von allen behauptet wird. Und diese Beschränkung auf die helle Seite... Ich bevorzuge die dunkle Seite. Die sind zwar erst recht nicht human, aber zumindest nutzen sie die Macht in ihrer vollen Stärke, hell und dunkel.E.B 22:03, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Tja, wenn du meinst ;-)--Yoda41 22:04, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Diese volle Ausschöpfung des Potentials eines Kriegers ist etwas, was wir Mandalorianer sehr zu schätzen wissen. :) E.B 22:06, 20. Mär 2007 (CET) Komlink Artikel Ich komme beim Komlnk Artikel mit dem langen Bild von Panakas Komlink nicht klar. Bitte stell das kurz für mich richtig, ok? :) E.B 23:13, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) :ok,--Yoda41 23:17, 21. Mär 2007 (CET) Bearbeitungsstop Yoda41, über meinem Artikel steht ja nicht umsonst dass er unter Bearbeitung steht. Ich habe ne Viertelstunde für nichts daran rumgewerkelt. Bitte geht da auch wirklich erst dran, wenn ich ihn freigebe. :) E.B 12:50, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :ok--Yoda41 12:51, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Und möge die Macht auch im nächsten Jahr immer mit Dir sein! Viele Grüße, Anakin 07:25, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Von mir auch Happy Birthday feier schön!! Jango 07:27, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::danke, danke ^^--Yoda41 11:35, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Herzlichen Glückwunsch!!! :) --Assassin 12:24, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::Hallo Yoda41! Von mir natürlich auch alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag. Wie ich sehe hast du dir genügend neue Star-Wars-Literatur gewünscht. Viel Spaß beim lesen und einen schönen Geburtstag noch :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:58, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::::Von mir auch Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe doch dass du einen Kuchen kriegst und das er dir schmeckt. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Boba 15:02, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich schließe mich den Glückwünschen an! Ich wünsche Dir ein Starwars- und Jedipediareiches neues Lebensjahr und natürlich auch viel Erfolg bei allem, was Du sonst so treibst :-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:04, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::::::Oh, er hat Geburtstag! Briikase Gote'tuur und herzlichen Glückwunsch! Möge die Macht auch im neuen Lebensjahr mit dir sein, Yoda41! Feier schön und genieß den sonnigen Tag. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:15, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Das selbe von mir. Herlichen Glückwunsch meinerseits. Bild:;-).gif Yoda5629 15:37, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Von mir auch herzlichste Glückwünsche --Modgamers 15:38, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Feier schön! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 16:36, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Ich danke allen hier für die Glückwünsche und mit so viel Macht, kann ja gar nichts mehr schiefgehen. @Boba: ja ich hab einen Kuchen bekommen, ne Schwarzwälderkirschtorte!!!lecker!!--Yoda41 17:19, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Benutzer:IG88 & Benutzer:E.B. Hi Yoda41 was hat das dem mit dem Benutzer IG88 auf sich der Text auf seiner Benutzerseite wurde ja von einer IP verfasst soll man das jetzt erstmal so stehen lassen oder wie önnte ja sein das das der IG88 selber war nur vergessen hat sich einzuloggen und was ist mit dem Benutzer:E.B. jetzt nicht mit dem anderen E.B verwechseln Jango 11:09, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke der IG hat sich vergessen einzuloggen und der E.B. scheint ein vandalenaccount zu sein-Yoda41 11:10, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Hm ja das Könnte sein und nu was machen wir jetzt sollen wir auf nen admin warten oder Jango 11:16, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Ja da können wir nix machen, einfach warten.--Yoda41 11:16, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::Ok hm is schon irgendwie doof das das manchmal so lange dauert mit den Admins aber dafür machen sie ihre Arbeit immer gut und gewissenhaft sollte jetzt keine Kritik sein Jango 11:19, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich glaube auch, daß IG-88 vergessen hat, sich einzuloggen. E.B. ist natürlich verdächtig, aber solange er nichts merkwürdiges tut, gibt es keine Gesetze gegen derartige Benutzernamen... wir halten Wache ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 14:23, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Species, Rasse, Gattung, Klasse, Familie : Wo sind die Unterschiede? Ich muss in Bio als viertes Abifach die mündliche Prüfung absolvieren. Du hast Familie wieder durch Klasse ersetzt. Definier mir die oben stehenden Sachen doch bitte mal, das solltest du als "Bio-Student", oder? E.B 22:37, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) (Erik B.) Zum Thema E.B. folgendes: Schau mal in der Benutzerdiskussion von Little Ani nach. E.B 22:55, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Na klar kann ich dir das definieren. Obwohl es da verschiedene ansätze gibt, da ja nicht 100prozentig klar ist, wie die evolution genau abgelaufen ist. Es gibt 2 verschiedene sichtweisen der Ordnung im Tierreich, die Kladistische Systematik und die Klassische Systematik. Für genaue Infos siehe hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Systematik_des_Tierreiches , ich versuche das ganze jetzt mal gekürtz und für den Laien verständlich zu erklären, es kam dir ja eh nur auf die Unteren Ebenen an oder? Also fangen wir mal ganz oben an. Die "Tiere" bilden ein "Reich" innerhalb der "Domäne" der Vielzeller. Anschließend gibt es eine Ganze Reihe unterscheidungen anhand der Entwicklung der Tiere im Embryonalstadium. Aber es ging ja bei uns spezielle um die Vögel, darum geb ich mal ein beispiel dafür an: *Vögel gehören zum Stamm der "Chordatiere" (wie der Mensch übrigend auch) *zum Unterstamm "Wirbeltiere" *zur Reihe der "Landwirbeltiere" *Dann kommt die eigendliche Klasse der "Vögel" (Also unser Beispiel im Artikel, da muss Klasse stehen, weil ja gesagt wird, sie zählen zu den Vögeln). *Anschließend wird unterteilt in Unterklassen, *'Ordnungen' (z.B. Gänsevögel), dann kommen *'Familien' (z.B "Entenvögel"), dann *'Unterfamilie' (z.B. "Enten"). Danach folgen *'Arten' (z.B. Stockenten) und auf unterster Ebene *'Rassen'. Ich hoffe das war etwas verständlich und klärt das Problem im Artikel--Yoda41 11:42, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Taxa: das ist nochmal ne schöne übersichtliche tabelle aus der Wikipedia.--Yoda41 11:47, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia Autorentreffen Als erstes:Danke für die Tabelle oben. Also folgendes: Ich denke du wirst das alles in der Liste der letzten Änderungen und davor nicht übersehen haben. Bist du nicht vielleicht ebenfalls daran interesiert? E.B 21:35, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich habe die diskussion verfolgt und werde auch mal was dazu sagen.--Yoda41 15:24, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frage Hey Yoda41 darf ich dich zu meinen Jedipedia Frunde hinzufügen? Wenn ja danke, wäre auch schön wenn du mich dan zu deinen hinzufügst liebe Grüße Boba 15:12, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S.: Wenn du so weiter machst hast du bald so viele Edits wie die Wookiepedia Artikel ^^ Hei da schließ ich mich doch mit an da du derjenige warst der mich begrüßt hat musst du in meine Liste rein Jango 17:16, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Na klar doch ihr beiden, ihr seid jetzt ja auch schon ne ganz schöne Zeit dabei!!--Yoda41 17:58, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Cool werd ich sofort machen Boba 18:00, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::: Mach ich auch Jango 18:01, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nicht kategorisierte Bilder Ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du auch gerade die Kats bei den Nicht kategorisierten Datein ergänzt hast, und da wollte ich mal fragen, was eigentlich mit den 5 Bildern ist, die jetzt schon seit langem da drin sind und nicht richtig angezeigt werden. Ich habe mal nachgeschaut, das sind immer die gleichen Bilder und sie existieren auch noch als funktionierende Version. Sollte man die dann nicht mal löschen, oder geht das nicht, weil keine Seite angezeigt wird? Viele Grüße, Anakin 10:41, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) : Ja die sind mir auch schon aufgefallen, wenn man die löschen kann , sollte das getan werden. --Yoda41 10:47, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Seitenhinweis Richte dein Augenmerk bitte einmal kurz auf meine Anfrage in Little Anis Benutzerdiskussion und antworte mir, ja? E.B 19:29, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :ok, mom.--Yoda41 19:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo! Hi Yoda! Ich glaube wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt. Find ich klasse, dass du dich so engagierst! Werde zusehen, dass ich in deiner Bearbeitungs-Hitliste noch ein bisschen aufsteige (hab ja noch viel vor mir). Bild:--).gif Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Kyle 11:21, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja Willkommen Kyle, auf gute Zsammenarbeit ;-).mfg--Yoda41 12:03, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Wie machst du das eigentlich, dass die Bearbeitungen automatisch gezählt werden? Kyle 17:36, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Meinst du die Bearbeitungsliste oder die Statistik? Jango 17:38, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Die Bearbeitungsliste. Kyle 17:45, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Schau dir den Queltext an dann siehst du es falls du dazu zu faul bist dann warte ein bischen dann schreibe ich dirwiemans macht auf deine Diskussionsseite Jango 17:48, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ups, hätt nicht gedacht, dass das so einfach ist! Danke! Kyle 17:50, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja ganz einfach ;-)--Yoda41 21:17, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Administrator-Rechte Hallo Yoda41, das Admin-Team möchte dich fragen, ob du Administrator bei der Jedipedia werden möchtest. Bei deinem herausragenden Engagement für die Jedipedia, würden wir uns über eine positive Antwort sehr freuen. Premia Admin 22:55, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Danke! Ich würde diese Ehre sehr gerne annehmen!--Yoda41 14:18, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Dann gratuliere ich dir mal als erster hier :) Es freut mich wirklich, dass du auch Admin werden willst. Du machst hier nämlich wirklich viel... Beeindruckend, höchst beeindruckend! Nun ist es schon ein Jahr her, als wir uns in der Wikipedia kennengelernt haben... oh, man... wie die Zeit vergeht ;) Mach weiter so! Gruß, Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:57, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hey, super! Herzlich willkommen im Team, Yoda41 Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 15:07, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Da muss ich natürlich auch gleich gratulieren: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast es echt verdient hier Admin zu werden, so wie du dich für die Jedipedia reinhängst. Respekt! Viele Grüße, Anakin 15:20, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja danke, ich freue mich, zum team der admins zu gehören und hoffe, alle erwartungen erfüllen zu können ;-).@ani: ja das ist jetzt echt schon ein Jahr her, dieser ganze löschwahn bei wikipedia. Aber zum glück hat es uns ja hier hin verschlagen. (und auch noch am gleichen tag). Was für neue tools hab ich jetzt eigendlich??.mfg--Yoda41 16:04, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja, zum Glück hat einer dieser Löschwahnsinnigen zumindest mich hier her gelotst, ich glaube dich ja auch. Es ist schon lustig, dass wir dann den gleichen Gedanken hatten und uns gleich hier anmeldeten. Naja, die auf Wikipedia können ruhig weiter löschen. Das muss wohl die Ironie des Schicksals sein... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:03, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey da sag ich doch auch herzlichen glückwunsch. Boba 16:47, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Alles Gute und viel Spaß. Hast es dir echt verdient. Lass dich mal mehr im IRC-Channel sehen! --Darth Vader 16:49, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja und wie Herzlichen Glückwunsch super toll das es jetzt mehr Admins gibt Jango 16:51, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich freue mich, unseren Zehntausender-Fleißarbeiter jetzt auch im Admin-Team begrüßen zu können - Du hast es Dir echt verdient! Viele Grüße! RC-9393 Admin 20:19, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::dank an alle Glückwünscher --Yoda41 Admin 22:08, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist wirklich großartig. Du hast mit mehr als 13000 Bearbeitungen mehr, als viele andere zusammen. Das packst du auf jeden Fall. E.B 14:36, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dein Nickname Hey hey Yoda41 meinst du mit dem besten Basketballspieler zufällig Dirk Nowitzki (der hat doch die 41 oder, kenne mich mit Baketball nicht so) den find ich nämlich auch nit schlecht. Boba 18:42, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) : Ja du hast recht, genau den mein ich !!--Yoda41 18:45, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::hehe super bin ich der erste der das wusste? Hoffe doch ja. Boba 18:48, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::keine Ahnung! auf jeden fall bist du der erste der danach fragt.--Yoda41 18:50, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::wie stehst denn jetzt mit deinem admin status wurdest du noch nicht "aufgenohmen" weil ich seh kein admin hinter deiner signatur. Boba 18:53, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Doch ich bin aufgenommen, ich glaub das geht aber nicht automatisch, sondern man muss das manuell eingeben, dass das angezeigt werden soll, und mir hat noch keiner gesagt, wie das geht;-)Yoda41 18:57, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Aso gut bist du Thorondor in ICQ wenn ja dann hab ich dich grad geaddet. Echt super dass das hier so viele haben , vorher hatte ich nie einen da drin, weil ich keinen kannte ders auch hatte.Aber egal ich kenn ja jetzt hier die alle. Boba 19:00, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vandale Da du jetzt admin bist darfst du sogar gleich ne IP sperren, weil da ist ne IP die ständig die UC-Boxen wegmacht. Die Nummer ist moment 81.5.239.2 Danke Boba 19:06, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) : ist das erledigt?--Yoda41 Admin 22:01, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube ich oder du könnten im Blockadenlogbuch nachgucken Boba 22:03, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::ja , moment.--Yoda41 Admin 22:04, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja ist erledigt.--Yoda41 Admin 22:06, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *cool aber warum 2 stunden? Normal doch 2 Wochen, oder nicht. Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch das soll kein Vorwurf sein, ich wundere mich nur über den Zeitraum. Boba 22:07, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *mmhh ich müsstet dir da noch was sagen, du hast die falsche IP gesperrt, guck dir mal die Nummer da an und vergleich sie mit der die ich dir gegeben habe. Sorry war ich daran jetzt schuld? Boba 22:13, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Okay hat sich erledigt habe mich mit ben drüber unterhalten und dabei hat sich herrausgestellt das ich mich vertan. Sorry Boba 22:27, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nur so, was sind UC-Boxen? Kyle 18:08, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das sind Banner, mit denen du angibtst, dass du an einem Artikel arbeitest.--Yoda41 Admin 18:09, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ach so! U'nder '''C'onstruction - jetzt klingelts! Hab ich auch schon benutzt Bild:--).gif Danke Yoda! MfG Kyle 18:18, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bitte sperr die IP mit der Nummer 213.39.194.155 die betreibt Vandalismus Boba Aloha. 22:01, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Jo, habs schon gesehen--Yoda41 Admin 22:05, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::danke schön Boba Aloha. 22:14, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Admin-Werkzeug Ich werde dir mal ein wenig die Möglichkeiten von zusätzlichem Admin-Werkzeug erklären: *'''Artikel löschen: Artikel kann man ganz einfach löschen, indem man ganz oben – auch die Reiter bearbeiten, Versionen, verschieben und beobachten steht – auf löschen klickst. Im folgenden Fenster kann ein Grund angegeben werden, warum der betreffende Artikel nicht in der Jedipedia bleiben darf. Meistens sind das Gründe wie Vandalismus oder unverschämt kurz :) Dann einfach auf den Button Seite löschen und der Artikel ist weg vom Fenster. *'Seiten schützen': Nun, da du über Admin-Rechte verfügst, hast du nicht nur den löschen-Reiter sondern auch noch einen mit schützen. Wenn du da draufklickst, hast du die Möglichkeit, diese eine Seite zu schützen d.h. vor unbefugten Zugriff schützen. Es gibt zwei Arten, einen Artikel zu schützen: nicht registrierte Benutzer blocken bedeutet, dass die Seite in Zukunft nicht mehr von einer IP-Adresse verändert werden kann. Wird nur Administratoren ausgewählt, dann kann die Seite in Zukunft nur noch von Benutzern mit Admin-Rechten editiert werden. Einfach die betreffende Art des Schutzes auswählen, einen Grund eingeben und dann auf den Button Bestätigen klicken. Erledigt. Du kannst bereits geschützte Seite auf die gleiche Weise auch von ihrem Schutz befreien. *'Benutzer sperren': Wenn ein Benutzer oder eine IP-Adresse Vandalismus betreibt, kannst du ihn ganz einfach sperren, indem du auf der Seite der Letzten Änderungen auf den Link blockieren klickst. Achtung: Dieser Link befindet sich hinter jedem Benutzer... also nicht in der Zeile verrutschen. Im folgenden Fenster gibt du noch die Ablaufzeit ein (bei IP-Adressen ein bis zwei Wochen, bei Benutzern unbeschränkt) und bestätigst den Vorgang mit einem Klick auf Benutzer blockieren. Um einen Benutzer wieder zu entsperren klickst du einfach in dieser Liste hinter einem bestimmten Benutzer oder einer bestimmten IP-Adresse auf den Link freigeben. Wieder einen Grund angeben und dann mit einem Klick auf den Button freigeben. Du kannst einen Benutzer auch einfach über diese Spezialseite sperren, wo du dann noch zusätzlich den Benutzernamen oder die IP-Adresse eingeben musst. *'Check user': Um Betrügereien oder Manipulationen von sogenannten Sockenpuppen, also doppelte Benutzerkonten, aufzuspüren, steht dir das Tool Check user zur Verfügung. Dort gibst du die IP-Adresse oder einen Benutzernamen ein und du spürst sämtliche doppelte Konten auf, die in letzter Zeit aktiv waren. *'Sonstige Konventionen': Den Admin-Babel kannst du dir von meiner Benutzerseite kopieren. Zudem solltest du deine Signatur modifizieren, indem du noch ein Admin-Lin dranhängst. Gehe dazu auf die Einstellungen und kopiere in das Feld Ihr Spitzname (zum Unterschreiben) folgenden Quellcode ein: Yoda41 Admin. Dann noch in Unterschrift ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite ein Haken rein machen und speichern. Bei Fragen, frag ruhig. Ist alles ein bisschen viel für den Anfang... :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:02, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :ok danke für die Einführung ani.--Yoda41 21:56, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::so mal zum probieren:Yoda41 Admin 21:57, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::hehe sieht echt gut aus. Ich hab mir gedacht da du nicht auf die Vandalen bitte oben(ist nicht schlimm) geantwortet hast frag ich den ani ob ers macht und hab ihn dann gleich von deinem Problem mit der signatur erzählt. Da hat er dir glatt dem ganzen Text da geschrieben. cool vom ani gell. Boba 21:59, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja das war schnelle hilfe ;-) und wegen der ip, da hatte ich leider keine Zeit mehr zu.--Yoda41 Admin 22:01, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Admin Glückwunsch Also ich wollte dich erstmal zu deiner Beförderung beglückwünschen. Du machst deine Sache bestimmt sehr gut. Nun zum Thema "On Wheels". Das mit dem Verschiebevandalismus habe ich gehört. Hat es lange gedauert, das wiederherzustellen? E.B 18:49, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) : Ja das war ne nervige Zeit, aber die probleme haben wir ja nicht mehr. ;-) mfg--Yoda41 Admin 18:51, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Glückwunsch auch von mir! Nach allem was ich gesehen habe hast du deine Sache bisher prima gemacht. Wenn das auch als Admin so weitergeht, ist die Jedipedia in guten Händen. Bild:Yoda.gif Viele Grüße Kyle 19:17, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::danke;-)--Yoda41 Admin 19:18, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sag mal Yoda, wie könnt ihr eigentlich Leute rausschmeißen? (Weiß, bin sehr neugierig ;-) Kyle 19:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Rausschmeißen?--Yoda41 Admin 22:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry, bitte nicht missverstehen, ich meinte sperren. Hab ich aber schon mit Jango geklärt. MfG Kyle 18:14, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Holonet als Quelle Hey Yoda41, Holonet ist eine Seite von Lucasarts mit Einwirkung von Rob Coleman. Daher ist Holonetnew.com ebenso eine offizielle Quelle wie StarWars.com! (Siehe: Kristi's Klub) SkywalkerXL 20:42, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Diskussionsseiten-Archiv Hallo Yoda 41, länger nichts mehr voneinander gehört. Tja, du bist dann wohl doch der einzige neue Admin, da RC-9393 sein Amt niedergelegt hat. Er wird aber sicher demnächst irgendwann wieder als Admin fungieren können. Na ja, der Grund meiner Kontaktaufnahme ist folgender: Ich bräuchte langsam auch mal ein Archiv für meine Diskussionsseite, da ich wohl nun die längste in der Jedipedia habe. Ich habe schon eine richtig lange Leiste an der Seite. Hättest du wohl die Güte, meine Diskussionen in einem Archiv auf meiner Seite zu lagern. Bitte lass auf meiner Disk. Seite nur folgendes übrig: Die Erklärung für die Benutzung des Archivs, die du bitte schreibst (Ich brauche bestimmt eine), Das Planungszentrum des Jedipedia Autorentreffens und die Spalte ganz unten mit der Existenz oder Auslöschung der Mandalorianer. Schon mal im Voraus Danke!!! E.B 20:34, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :ok mach ich gleich. ps: aber ben kenobi ist noch ein anderer neuer admin ;-) mfg--Yoda41 Admin 20:38, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Äääh....klar, ich habe mich mit dem Namen nur vertan. Ich weiß natürlich, dass Ben Kenobi der neue Admin ist und nicht RC-9393. Habe mich nur vertan.Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:49, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ist das so ok?--Yoda41 Admin 21:05, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit noch kurz korrigiert. Aber Danke für das Archiv!!! ;-) E.B 21:17, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Glückwunsch Hi Yoda41 herzlichen glückwunsch zu 14000 edits Bild:--).gif!! Wie mahcst du das??? Jango 07:56, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S. das war mein 1600 edits und 61 Artikel hab ich auch schon ;) :Danke ;-), das kommt einfach so .--Yoda41 Admin 08:00, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Vedammt hätte ich heute nicht ne Deutscharbeit schreiben müssen wär ich daheim geblieben und hätte dir als erster gratuliert. Aber was solls Glückwunsch auch von mir Boba 12:45, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST)